Osito Soldado
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: Detrás de cada príncipe se encuentra un mujeriego de primera. Y detrás de todo inadaptado, se encuentra un caballero de armadura dorada, o en este caso, un osito soldado. UA. One-Shot. Personajes Humanizados (Flippy x Flaky)


**_MondoMedia, es dueño de Happy Tree Friends. _**

**_Dudaba en publicar este fic, debido a que simplemente lo hice una tarde en la que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No creo que la devoción o dedicación que le implemente sea, tan elevadas como debería ser. Pero sin embargo, he decido que prefiero que salga a la luz, a dejarlo en olvido junto con muchos que tengo de esta pareja. _**

**_Osito Soldado_**

Detrás de cada príncipe carismático, se encuentra un mujeriego de primera. Y detrás de cada raro, o loco, se encuentra un caballero con armadura dorada.

Flaky, palideció cuando noto a aquel enorme sujeto pasar por su lado, y regalarle una mirada ceñuda, antes de perderse entre el alumnado que en base se cuchicheos y suspiros femeninos, se cerraba para darle paso a tan raro espécimen masculino.

Porque además de ser raro, debido a su actitud antipática y aquellas miradas heladas que regalaba a menudo. Ese chico también era raro, gracias a su apariencia. Muchos lo clasificaban como loco, debido a la frecuencia en la que lo veían, moliendo a golpes, a algunos de los chicos del instituto.

Su altura notable, hacia que su melena verdosa, con tibias pinceladas de brillo, se hiciera notar desde lejos aun estando rodeado de gente.

Ella se permitió pensar, al verlo. Que ahí, a lo lejos, caminaba uno de los chicos más guapos de ese instituto. Un príncipe, encarnado en el cuerpo de un hombre semental. Según el dicho, un príncipe carismático esconde un mujeriego o un Don Juan, como lo quieran llamar. Sin embargo, Flippy Evans, era todo lo contrario.

Él tenía la apariencia de un príncipe, si. Pero de un príncipe antipático, que no le importaba mandar a decenas de alumnos al hospital, cada vez que peleaba a la salida de la jornada.

Con aquel eterno ceño fruncido y aquella mirada indiferente, como aquel cuerpo notablemente fuerte. Era natura, que muchos de los alumnos masculinos, lo retaran o se atrevían―Los más valientes o los más estúpidos― a molestarlo. Y la mayoría, como lo era hasta ese momento, aun tenían severas cicatrices o huesos rotos, por el hecho.

Si era cierto, que unos rumores comenzaron a escucharse entre los salones, rumoreando que pertenecía alguna pandilla callejero, o era vendedor de droga. Aunque ninguno de ellos, era cien por ciento fiables.

Flaky en su caso, no podía negar, que aquella altura intimidante, le causaba miedo. Pero, no podía justificar, el porqué jamás le había dirigido la palabra estando en varias clases juntos, con ello. No era justo.

Ella simplemente, le temía. Como la mayoría de los alumnos de ese colegio.

Observo su mochila, mientras estaba a punto de entrar a su siguiente salón.

¡Demonios!. Había olvidado su libro en su casillero.

Colgándose la mochila a su hombro, comenzó a correr por los pasillos, que de manera lenta, comenzaban a quedar vacios. Una vez con el libro en su mano, observo el reloj en su muñeca de reojo. Se había atrasado quince minutos de su clase, lo cual no importaba mucho, debido a que su profesor siempre llegaba tarde a sus clases.

Sus pisadas se detuvieron, cuando su mirada se posó al frente. La mirada dorada de Flippy, la miraba fijamente mientras vacilaba, en entrar primero al salón, o esperar a que ella entrara. Sonrió, mientras nerviosamente masticaba su labio inferior.

Jugó un poco con la tapa del libro, antes de alzar su mano pequeña y frágil, saludándolo con simpatía.

―Hola…―Rió nerviosa, al ver como él simplemente la observaba en silencio, con una gastada mochila negra sobre su hombro.

―Hola― una voz ronca, cortante, y sin ni una pisca de sentimiento de vitalidad, la saludo de regreso, mientras una mano grande y fuerte tiraba del picaporte dejando la puerta abierta para que ella pasara― Adelante…―le dijo, con sequedad.

Si él no tuviera en esos momentos aquella mirada indiferente, y aquel tono de voz, tan ronco y vacio. Seguramente ella se sonrojaría, ante la gentileza y afabilidad del gesto. Pero al contrario de eso, simplemente se limito a asentir en un chillido, e introducirse al salón, con rapidez.

La mirada gris del profesor Lumpy, los observo por encima de sus gafas color café, mientras un libro abierto descansaba por debajo de sus dedos extendidos en su totalidad. El salón, en completo silencio, al ver como Flaky, la alumna con mejor promedio, por debajo de Sniffles( el futuro de esa institución) entraba, diecisiete minutos tarde, siendo seguida de cerca por el más peligroso estudiante que cursaba su último año de bachillerato, en esa escuela.

Una risita tonta salió de la garganta del sujeto, mientras sus mechones canosos con reflejos rubios, se peinaban hacia atrás formalmente―Adelante…No quiero que me interrumpan.

Los dos cabizbajo, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos: él al fondo de salón, justo en la esquina que apuntaba hacia la ventana, donde se podían ver las hermosas montañas repleta de arboles que ese valle les regalaba, y ella, justo detrás de Nutty, que luchaba por no ser descubierto comiendo una golosina.

.

.

.

Una tarde cuando Flaky intentaba ayudar a su padre a pintar su casa. Justo cuando estaba por terminar, y bajar a merendar con su madre. Piso mal un escalón de la escalera, ocasionando una fractura en su muñeca izquierda, que de inmediato la llevo hasta ese lugar infernal que tanto odiaba.

―Lista, cariño. Procura no moverla mucho…―Le dijo aquella hermosa doctora de cabello teñido, una vez que termino de vendarle la muñeca.

―¿Cuánto tiempo cree que la tendrá vendada?― su madre, con su voz afinada de la preocupación, aferraba con rudeza la mano de su padre, hasta el punto de que él luchaba por que lo soltara.

―Posiblemente dos semanas, mínimo. Apoyo todo su cuerpo en ella, me sorprende que el hueso únicamente se haya roto, por lo general, suelen astillarse de maneras horrorosas― explico pacientemente la mujer, mientras garabateaba con una pluma multicolor.

Mientras la mujer, le explicaba a sus padres, el tipo de tratamiento que recibiría. Ella no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre aquella persona que cruzaba las puertas trasparentes, vestido con un simpático traje de oso verde. Sonrió cuando lo vio, inclinarse y depositar un dulce sobre la manito de un niño que lloraba mientras se sobaba el bracito vendado.

Lo vio alejarse a lo lejos, justo donde una enfermera de cabellera rosada lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme. Grande fue sorpresa, al ver como él se sacaba aquella enorme cabeza de oso, dejando ver una cautivadora cabellera verde. Palideció, mientras sus músculos se tensaban de la sorpresa absoluta.

**Era Flippy. **

El chico, con la peor fama del instituto. El que mandaba a decenas de estudiantes a la semana, directamente al hospital. Y del que se rumoreaba que había matado a más personas afuera de la escuela.

Quien lo diría. Flippy con varios aretes en su oreja, uno sobre su ceja izquierda, y duda que aquel rumor de que tenia tatuado un trivial en su pelvis, justo sobre una cicatriz horrenda (obtenida en un enfrentamiento con arma blanca), fuera falso. Vestía en esos momentos un simpático disfraz de cuerpo entero, de un oso verde de sonrisa cariciosa y rostro caricaturesco. ¿Y qué era eso?.¿Una chaqueta de militar con una boina sobre su cabecita?

Curiosamente, desde el punto de vista de Flaky, aquella apariencia de osito soldado, le quedaba demasiado bien.

Lo vio doblar hacia el área de niños, y vacilo por unos momentos. Antes de decirle a sus padres que haría algo, antes de irse. Ellos comprensivos, pero sin dejar de mirarla curiosos, la vieron correr hacia el área de niños, con rapidez.

Al llegar a ese lugar, detuvo sus pies por unos momentos, antes de caminar con sigilo. Las risas, en conjunto con los gritos eufóricos y emocionados de los niños, se escucharon proveniente de un salón, que liberaba un brillo, idéntico al del arcoíris.

Cuando ella, observo. Se quedo estática en su lugar, con la sorpresa y la incredulidad tatuadas en su rostro. Aquel simpático y enorme oso verde, era rodeado por diminutos y delgados bracitos de niños vestidos idénticamente entre ellos. Mientras unas sonrisas sin dientes, cubrían la visión de la muchacha.

―¡El osito soldado, llego!― gritaban eufóricos algunos. Y a Flaky, se le encogió el corazón con dolor, al ver como esos gritos efusivos eran seguidos de una tos ronca que arañaba con dolor aquellos rostros contentos, por breves momentos.

―¡Osito soldado, súbeme a tus hombros!― le dijo uno, haciendo que aquel personaje animado lo tomara sobre sus manos regordetas y lo lanzara sobre sus hombros como si no pesara ni siquiera un kilo.

―¡Yo también quiero!― Un grito coral por parte de los niños, hizo que Flaky se descubriera sonriendo alegre. Esas risas eran contagiosas.

―No…niños. El osito soldado, le dolerá la espalda si los carga a todos― advirtió una enfermera de mejillas regordetas, mientras ayudaba a una niña pequeña a pararse correctamente sobre sus dos piecitos.

Ella soltó una risita al ver que a pesar de la advertencia. Flippy, levantaba a dos niños en sus brazos y los hacía girar con rapidez. Haciendo que unas risitas ahogadas escaparan de sus gargantas.

Una enfermera, se giro hacia ella sorprendida de no escuchar una risita que sobrepasara la voz de un niño o niña de diez años.

―Oh, querida…¿También quieres jugar con los niños?― ella la observo sorprendida. Antes de mostrar silenciosamente su muñeca fracturada― ¡Oh, disculpa no había visto esa venda!― Flaky le sonrió tímidamente, antes de volver su mirada hacia el chico disfrazado.

―Él viene aquí todos los fines de semana.― La enfermera hizo una pausa, antes de continuar― Y por más que le digamos que un chico de dieciocho años, debería estar usando su tiempo en otras cosas. Jamás nos hace caso, y se pasa la mayor parte de los días aquí, con lo niños…Es un buen chico, por más que suele ser algo frio a la hora de expresarse…

Flaky guardo silencio, saboreando las palabras de la mujer a su lado. El recordar cómo él le abría la puerta caballerosamente, la hizo posar sus ojos sobre aquel osito chillonamente verde que jugaba con los niños.

Por un momento él levanto su cabeza enorme, para girarla hacia ella como si estuviese sorprendido. Ella pudo sentir como la mirada dorada de él, la observaba por debajo de aquella mascara enorme.

―¡Flaky!...¿Dónde te metiste, cariño?― la voz de su madre hizo que ella dejara de mirarlo para dirigirse hacia el pasillo donde su madre comenzaba a aparecer a lo lejos.

―¡Aquí estoy mamá!― grito, antes de ver por última vez aquellos ojos negros y caricaturescos de aquel oso con vestimenta de soldado.

.

.

.

Desde aquel día, ella se tomaba el tiempo para visitar ese hospital los fines de semana. Y encontrarse, con aquel oso enorme con vestimenta de soldado, jugando con niños que gritaban eufóricos: "Osito Soldado".

En contadas ocasiones él se dio cuenta de su presencia a lo lejos, observándolo. Ella lo noto, sin embargo, jamás se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Pero ella por más que jamás escuchaba su voz, por debajo de esa mascara, Flaky sabía que era él.

En el instituto en contadas ocasiones, ella sintió su pesada mirada puesta en su espalda. Estaría mintiendo si lo negaba, ella también en ocasiones se tomaba el tiempo de verlo a lo lejos o pasar por su lado con sigilo de un felino.

Aquel chico de cabello raramente verde, que con tan solo mirar a alguien, lo hacía palidecer, ante la frialdad que trasmitía esa mirada penetrante. La hizo interesarse en él, únicamente al ser ella testigo de la otra cara de la moneda. Aquella realidad intangible, que normalmente no vemos al observar a un desconocido. O en este caso, al chico raro e inadaptado del instituto.

En contadas ocasiones ella había escuchado a sus amigas, suspirar por el mariscal de campo, o aquel modelo europeo que cursaba algunas clases con ellos, entre otros. Y todos esos espécimen, eran completamente irreales, pertenecientes de una belleza que solamente hacia crecer las expectativas que una persona tenia de la belleza. Ellos eran príncipes en apariencia. Pero a la vez eran tan predecibles como monótonos, como también no era raro encontrarlos un fin de semana con una conquista nueva. A Flaky, no le gustaba la falsedad, lo irreal era perteneciente de lo fantástico, y ellos lo eran.

Flippy, era un caso extenso y difícil de explicar. Lejos de ser un Don Juan, su apariencia era perteneciente a un príncipe de cautivadora apariencia exótica. Pero con dos caras completamente diferentes que mostrar, una mostrando la realidad, la frialdad, lo cruel y lo perverso. Normalmente mostrada a todas las personas del instituto. Y otra, de la cual ella había sido testigo, era aquella cariñosa, simpática y cálida, que mostraba a aquellos niños y personal del hospital. Y ella, no le daba temor aceptarlo abiertamente, se sentía atraída por las dos.

Flaky, parada en el umbral de la puerta, lo vio enderezarse y caminar hacia ella con firmeza. Bien, posiblemente, aquel traje de oso simpático ocultaba su apariencia intimidante, pero ningún disfraz podría sacar la pesadez de su presencia. Tembló con rudeza, al ver como él posaba una garra de peluche sobre la entrada de aquella cabeza grande y se subía unos centímetros hasta que ella pudo ver su rostro sereno.

―Hola…―Vacilo ella, sin poder comparar aquella escena con la que sucedió semanas atrás cuando él le abrió la puerta para que pasara al salón. Eclipsada en aquella escena oculta en su memoria.

―Hola― La diferencia esta vez, era que en lugar de un tono cortante, en esta ocasión. Una sonrisa dulce cubría aquel rostro hermoso, y un tono cálido la hizo estremecer. Él, estiro su brazo para atrapar un bolso que traía consigo. Saco una enorme cabeza de un personaje caricaturesco, similar al suyo. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos confundidas, pero con apego hacia aquella mascara de cuerpo espín sonriente.

Flippy la observo por unos momentos, con una sonrisa. Antes de regalarle una pose caballerosamente para que lo acompañara. Flaky sonrió, comparándolo con un caballero antiguo― Adelante…―le dijo con cordialidad. Invitándola a que los acompañara, pero con un disfraz tan simpático y tierno como el suyo.

Ella asintió antes de meter su cabeza dentro de aquella cabeza de puerco espín rojo.

―Te queda excelente― lo escucho que dijo, antes de que ella soltara una risita nerviosamente bajo aquella mascara.

Porque Flaky sabia, que detrás de cada príncipe se encontraba un mujeriego. Y detrás de cada extraño, inadaptado, como lo era Flippy, se encontraba un noble caballero de armadura dorada. O en este caso un osito soldado, que estaba dispuesto a hacer sonreír a niños inocentes.

Esa era su armadura…Y para Flaky, era hermosamente noble…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¿Opiniones?¿Criticas?¿Tomatazos? C:**_


End file.
